


kimba the white lion

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Allison and Scott adopt a kitten.prompt: kitten(s)





	kimba the white lion

“Scott! Oh Scott, look at this one!”

The smile on Allison’s face is blindingly bright as she points to a small, white kitten meowing pitifully inside it’s pen. It has plenty of toys and places to hide but it’s clearly in want of attention. Something Allison happily gives it as Scott comes to a halt beside her.

The kitten is pretty cute, he has to admit. Looking into its startlingly blue eyes brings a smile to his face. The kitten yawns, revealing needle-like teeth and a pink tongue.

“What are you going to name him?”

She hums, looking thoughtful. “Kimba.”


End file.
